


Technical Difficulties

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, conjoined body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: An incident leaves Phantom and Fenton in a rather... strange situation
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Danny Fenton
Kudos: 2





	Technical Difficulties

Danny glared at the object of his ire—the Fenton Ghost Catcher—as acrid smoke wafted out of it. Phantom, from his spot behind Danny, did not join in on the glarefest, if only because the human held anger enough for both of them.

“Haven’t we learned this lesson already?” Phantom peered over Danny’s shoulder, bemusedly watching the angry human. “With Technus? Multiple times?”

“That was a ghost problem!” Danny gestured wildly at the smoking device, and the two nearly fell over at the sudden change in balance. Phantom wrapped his arms around Danny’s torso, pulling it flush against his own, feet stumbling forward to keep the two upright.

“Be careful. If I have to stay like this just so we stay standing, don’t think I won’t.” Phantom’s breath was almost unnaturally warm against the skin of Danny’s neck, sending goosebumps flying across his skin. “Besides, it seems I am the one in control of the legs. We’re going nowhere unless you cooperate.”

Danny nodded, and the two of them went back to looking at the smoking ghost catcher. From the waist up, they were two separate individuals, with Phantom wearing a black t-shirt bearing his insignia. However, from the waist down, they were a single entity; two torsos connected by a pair of legs donning black jeans. A clear sign of both Fenton and Phantom; separate, yet whole. Two halves of a whole.

“How long until Mom and Dad return?” Danny glanced at the clock up on the wall, the two hands almost overlapping each other just beneath the big black 10.

“Well, it’s 9:48 now, so….” Danny did the calculations in his head, tongue poking out between his lips as he thought. “Twelve hours, at least. The seminar they’re going two is a ways away, and the return trip’s just as long. So… before midnight, if we’re lucky.”

“And they’ll be exhausted when they come back, so either way, we’re calling in sick tomorrow.” Phantom pulled back to look Danny in the eyes. “And before you start going on about our grades and class attendance, it’ll be a half-day for us _at best_.”

“But tomorrow’s a test in calculus! You _do_ remember how unforgiving Miss Connors is, right?” Phantom just stared at Danny, a deadpan stare heavy with implied head-thwacking.

“She’s not _that_ unforgiving, Danny.” Phantom paused in thought. “Do I need to get Charlie? Because you sound like you need to be quiet and I’m not above getting Charlie–”

“No!” Danny tried to pull away from Phantom, eyes wide with shock. “This isn't– you don't– that… no! We had an _agreement_ about the gag, Phantom!”

“And you’re testing my patience, Fenton.” Phantom paused, giving Danny (and their legs) a once-over. “Although… we only know that I can move the legs. Who knows what’s connected to who down there?”

Danny turned a bright red as Phantom smirked and stared roaming his hands all along their thighs. He squeaked—literally _squeaked_ , Phantom noted with glee—when the ghost’s hands slid up along the inside of their thighs. Since Phantom couldn’t feel a thing from his ministrations, it stood to reason that Danny _could_. At once the massaging stopped, and Danny breathed a sigh of relief.

“I don’t even want to know what went through your mind to do tha– wait where are we going?” Danny squawked at Phantom reached around and pulled Danny in close, the two of them moving out of the lab and slowly up the stairs. “Where are we going? Are you seriously – I thought you were _joking_ about the gag!”

“Only half.” Phantom’s smirk was felt against the pulse of Danny’s neck as they walked into the kitchen, through the living room and up the stairs. One hand slid up and gripped Danny’s chin, pulling and twisting the teen’s head until Phantom was dragging him into a kiss; the other hand, meanwhile, was ghosting lower and lower, slipping past the front of their pants and cupping their groin. Danny squealed at the sensation, at feeling Phantom’s touch. Phantom met Danny’s glare eye for eye as he pulled out of the kiss. “Oh don’t look at me like that. We were gonna end up doing this anyway. This is just… determination. Why not, y'know?”

They reached the stairs, and Phantom grinned wide, fingers curling around the limp member and gently stroking in time with each step. Danny’s arms flew down, trying to make Phantom _stop that_ only to find fingers shoved in his mouth, curling and mapping out every curve and edge of the human’s mouth. At the same time, _cold_ and _wet_ lips pressed against the back of Danny’s neck, the barest hint of teeth nipping and suckling at skin, making the human groan into the wandering fingers.

“Nuffing pehman'nt,” he heard himself say through Phantom’s hand, and felt the laughter as the ghost giggled into his skin.

“If we were worried about permanence, then half of the things we try wouldn’t even make it past fantasy.” They were at the top of the stairs now, and Danny’s face was flushed. Phantom had taken the tempo set by the staircase and continued stroking their cock, thumb rubbing circles against the head. “Besides, we’ve got over twelve hours to ourselves. I plan on going _slow_.”

Danny shuddered at the sibilant hiss of the last word, feeling it reverberate against his skin as the fingers slipped out of his mouth, twisting open the doorknob to their bedroom. “And you think this will last that long? That I– that _we_ won’t give in at some point?”

“Oh I know we will.” Phantom chuckled, giving their cock a hard stroke and grinning at the moan it drew out of the human. “But what’s the fun in not knowing our limits? Aren’t you the least bit curious to know how many times we can cum in a single session? Personally, I’m real interested in knowing all the ways I can make you cum just. Like. _This_.”

Danny panted and bit back a scream as Phantom increased his strokes, alternating between fast and slow, grip loose and maddeningly tight, strokes long and short. With a cry, the both of them shuddered, and a dark spot slowly materialized in the crotch of their pants.

“And I’m just getting started.” Phantom panted as he shakily brought them over to the bed, clothes phasing off in the process. Already Danny could feel them getting hard once more, and he leaned back against Phantom, pressing the ghost’s torso into the bed.

This was going to be a very long, very _sensual_ day.


End file.
